Molly
Molly was a member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in The Forest. Her name is usually shortened to Molls by the other girls and the fans. She made her final gaming appearance in Hotel Remorse. Her final overall appearance was in Ode to Molly where she said her goodbyes. Molly made a brief return in the Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast as an interviewer, along with her fiance. About Molly has a cool, tough personality and is one of the more level headed of the group. She rarely cusses and rarely rages, opting to hold back when a game frustrates her. Though when something pushes her frustration, she simply stares at the camera unamused. She seemed to be the most experienced of the group when it comes to gaming, always doing slightly better than the other girls. She comments in Give Up 2 that there are games she's good at but they aren't games that they play on WatchGirlsPlay. A running joke that she sometimes does is to flex her arms whenever she makes a comment about having or not having guns. As pointed out by Molly in their Alien: Isolation playthrough, Molly usually leaves her mouth open when gaming. She doesn't do too well in horror games, jumping at the slightest of noises and getting anxious when having to hide or wait for something to come. While she was jumpy at the beginning, her later videos have her jumping and screaming less. She doesn't do well with quick decisions under pressure, as during the Until Dawn livestream, when it came to choosing an action, she would panic and be too afraid to do anything, scared that she might kill one of the characters. By the end of finale of the Until Dawn livestream on September 23rd, she announced that she would be leaving GirlsPlay to focus on school and her impending marriage. She also officially announced her departure on twitter on the same day. https://twitter.com/MollyTwoDollars/status/646894816278654976 Interaction with others She appears to be the closest with Andrea, as they both were work colleagues at one point and Andrea was the one who brought Molly onto the channel. With the others, it's unknown how close she was to them as she was rarely seen with them, though the livestreams and group videos show that she gets along well with the others. When Mars joined, she began to be paired up with her in co-ops and the two formed a friendship. In their co-op Q&A, they brainstormed ideas for their duo name and settled for Mollars. Post WatchGirlsPlay, the girls still keep in contact with Molly. Video appearances Public videos *The Forest (#116) *Happy Wheels: 7, 10 (#123, #278) *AFK: 0, 3, 6, 7, 8, 9 (#126, #164, #198, #206, #255, #256) *Challenges: 7 (#133) *Five Nights at Freddy's: 1-5 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187) *Cat Mario: 3 (#135) *Goat Simulator: 3 (#137) *Evie: 2 (#143) *Dungeon Nightmares: 2 (#145) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#146, #179, #260, #355) *Sally.exe (#149) *Turbo Dismount: 1, 2 (#152, #236) *Amputea (#157) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *Alien: Isolation (Survivor): 1, 2 (#163, #166) *Alien: Isolation (Campaign): 1-19 (#168, #172, #176, #180, #184, #188, #192, #196, #199, #203, #208, #212, #220, #223, #225, #229, #233, #237, #241) *The Evil Within: 1, 2 (solo) (#170, #272) *Simsimi: 1 (#183) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1, 2 (#186, #191) *FaceRig: 1 (#195) *Whack Your Ex (#202) *Unfair Mario: 3 (#210) *Scribblenauts Unmasked (#222) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *React: 1-11 (#244, #228, #245, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382) *Crazy in Love (#232) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#240) *Five Nights at Freddy's 3: 1-4 (#243, #248, #251, #253) *Two Year Anniversary (#254) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Wedding Day (#264) *One Night at Flumpty's (#269) *Baking Simulator (#283) *I Don't Even Know (#285) *Life is Strange: 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4 (solo) (#295, #300, #304, #306) *First Person Lover (#301) *Give Up 2 (#307) *Depth (#309) *The Tender Cut (#318) *Dead Bits (#324) *Yandere Simulator (#334) *The Static Speaks My Name (#344) *Whack Your Computer (#348) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1-6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Mars) (#362) *Hatfall (#383) *Devastated Dreams (#387) *One Finger Death Punch (#392) *Luna Game (#393) *Boibot (#407) *Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit (#413) *Night Blights: 1 (#423) *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster (#438) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Ode to Molly (#458) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) Unlisted/Private videos *Mount Your Friends: 1 (w/Andrea) Trivia *Molly is currently the only known member to be engaged. *Molly's first shoot with the channel consisted of her playing The Forest, Cat Mario, and Dungeon Nightmares. *Molly is one of the few members who are known to have children, the others being Ceccelia and Mars. *Molly is the second former member to return to the channel, however unlike Kaylee, it was only a one time event and not a full return. *During her time on the channel, Molly did not play The Wolf Among Us. *During its run, Molly was the only non-guest to have never appeared in an episode of Woman Crush Wednesday. *Molly is one of the few girls to have played Outlast, but not Outlast: Whistleblower. Additionally, she is one of the few to not have completed Outlast. *Of the girls that have done solo plays, Molly is one of two girls that has not done a game by Telltale Games, Stephanie being the other. **Coincidentally, they have both done The Evil Within as their solo plays. *Molly is one of two girls that have not played any of the Uncraft Me! games, Mariya being the other. *Molly is one of two former members whose final video was not a gaming video, Rashae being the other. *The only Away from Keyboard videos Molly participated in were those that had the whole group. *Of the former girls that have done solo plays, Molly is one of two members to have never completed their current solo play before their departure, Renae is the other. **Molly is also the only one to have never completed any of her solo plays before their departure. **Coincidentally, both Molly and Renae played and never finished Life is Strange. **Molly's The Evil Within solo play was eventually picked up again and completed by Stephanie. External links Category:Former members Category:Members Category:Molly